


etsiä

by winkiesempress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko pernah mencari Kise, lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	etsiä

**Author's Note:**

> fic pertama di situs ini. juga di-publish di ffn di bawah nama yang sama.

kuroko no basket © fujimaki tadatoshi

_( saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fic ini )_

**etsiä**

.

Kadang Kuroko tak bisa melepas kekang memori tentang masa menjelang juvenil, kala mereka masih sama-sama berseragam Teiko. Kadang ngiang fana Kise masih mengusap gendang telinga Kuroko. Kadang Kuroko masih merasa melihat bayang senyum artifisial Kise pada pendar lilin yang meleleh pada kandelir, saat listrik padam, lalu Kuroko kira _handphone-_ nya akan bergetar dengan nama Kise—yang (dulu) biasanya akan mengadu _nyctophobia._

Bahkan kala netra osean Kuroko menantang baskara, ia merasa menyaksikan fragmen-fragmen memori pada cahaya, menggelenyar dada. Bagaimana tangan kokoh Kise (dulu) senang dengan sontak menempel di bahu Kuroko (sementara Kuroko diam, kadang datar menyuruh Kise menyingkir), bagaimana wajah manja Kise seringkali tak menggoyah apatis Kuroko. Bagaimana Kise tak jarang dianggap sebagai pengusik alienasi Kuroko. Kuroko tak pernah peduli akan eksistensi Kise, sebenarnya.

Kuroko kira Kise adalah sosok yang selalu terang, cemerlang, bukan yang diam-diam dalam kelabu meramu enigma. Kise di mata dunia penuh euforia; Kise di mata dunia menebar pesona pada selaksa spektator sandiwara. Sampai Kuroko pernah, sekali, menemukan Kise bersenandika menggumam entah apa yang periferal bagi Kuroko. Lalu mata mereka bersua dan ceria kembali menyambang pada manik keemasan. _Hai, Kurokocchi! Mau pulang bersama? Kutraktir es krim, deh!_ Satu gelengan, kemudian jawaban Kuroko, _tidak perlu._ Kise tersenyum, berusaha merayu, dan Kuroko melangkah menjauh.

Kuroko tak pernah menemukan Kise lagi sejak sembilan belas Juni tahun lalu, baik candanya, tawanya, lengan yang bertengger di bahu Kuroko, monolognya di kelas sunyi dengan bilah layung menusuk dari jendela, segalanya. Surya menunggang awan pada puncak dirgantara, dua puluh Juni, Kise masih tidak ada dan Kuroko angkat bahu. Kuroko menyangka hidupnya akan semenjana tiada alih meski Kise tak hadir barang sehari. Toh Kise tak pernah masuk sebagai entitas berharga dalam hidupnya.

Lalu petang, masih dua puluh Juni, gagak segulita arang berkaok gelisah. Semua nama yang mengenal Kise bak dilanda krusial. Kuroko menyaksikan buana yang dipijaknya berselimut sungkawa, menyaksikan likuid-likuid kristal menghujan, menyaksikan tiada seinsan pun menerima realita bahwa—

—Kise Ryouta mati bunuh diri.

Dan Kuroko diam, diam, dalam tanya yang bergumul dalam kemelut— _mengapamengapamengapa—_

Sekon demi sekon bergulir. Suatu masa mereka bilang sesungguhnya bahagia Kise tiada sejati—terlampau ruah duka, terlampau asak luka, namun sang pangeran bertopeng tawa begitu piawai menarikan drama. Suatu hari Kuroko teringat kala Kise merapal monolog dengan netra bertirai halimun. Suatu hari Kuroko teringat kala halimun itu pecah—tidak, tidak pernah pecah, hanya bersembunyi di belakang kurva bibir, dan riang nadanya masih melontar. Kuroko tidak pernah peduli.

Delapan belas Juni tahun ini, Kuroko masih merasa ada paras Kise di suatu tempat. Ada suara Kise di suatu dimensi. Ada Kise, masih ada—

_Kurokocchi?_

_Ya, Kise-kun?_

Tak ada siapa pun.

Kuroko melempar hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kise ke sembarang tempat.

Kuroko pernah mencari Kise, lagi. Tapi tidak dengan dulu.

-fin-


End file.
